Y si fuera realidad?
by Andy-Dandy
Summary: Una chica anhela entrar a la universidad, no tiene donde alojarse y por cosas del destino se instala en un edificio, rodea de personas de diferentes nacionalidades, ellos tienen un secreto, quizás ella lo descuba
1. Chapter 1

Una chica anhela entrar a la universidad, no tiene donde alojarse y por cosas del destino se instala en un edificio, rodea de personas de diferentes nacionalidades, ellos tienen un secreto, quizás ella lo descuba

* * *

**Hola** a todos los que leen eso, pues bueno, este fic nació hace como 3 meses xD ya tengo aventajados unos capítulos, y bueno esto empieza con mis locas, ocurrencias y fantasías que calman y enferman mi cerebro, en verdad no tiendo a escribir, por esto, este fic carece de elocuencia, discúlpenme por eso, pero espero mejorar, gracias si deseas seguir este fic, si te parece mal pues es libre de expresarse, pero ten en cuenta que cada cabeza es un mundo diferente, bueno, sin mas que decir espero se diviertan tanto como yo, este personaje pueden ser ustedes, lo presto para que se imaginen en estas situaciones. Nos leemos después.

***Hetalia no es mio… es de Himariya Hidekas**! w y nunca e entendido porque se pone esto .-.

* * *

-agggrr!- empezaba a preocuparme, el numero de mi ficha de inscripción no aparecía en la larga lista que estaba frente a mi, lamentablemente quería ir a ver en persona los resultados y eso era asistir a la escuela, gran problema porque había demasiadas personas tratando ,como yo; de saber si estábamos o no, marcaríamos nuestro futuro con esos resultados. Sin más ni más, alcance a notar un número de la extensa lista... "4015...4035...4042... no … debí haber visto mal" fije mi vista de nuevo, tratando de no moverla por los interminables empujones que entre la desesperación de gente propinaban a todos, "4042...!4024!" sonreí con gran alegría, era cierto, entre a la universidad, y eso era para mi un gran alivio, me apresure a dejar que los demás conocieran sus resultados, corrí emocionada hacia la salida. La universidad era tan grande, desvié mi mirada inspeccionándola, sus salones, jardines y lugares eran lo que esperaba, y aún mas el estudiar ahí mismo. Seguía perdida en mi visión cuando senti una lijero toquesito en mis tenis, probocando que viera el suelo muy cerca de mi, cerre mis ojos a reaccion para recibir el golpe, hasta que…

-eh?- salio eso de mi boca, pues esperaba el impacto, en lugar de eso, senti que me tomaban del brazo, gire mi vista para ver

-¿estas…bien?- dijo un chico rubio, ojos celestes y aspecto totalmente serio, mas alto que yo, "oh Dios!"

-yo…si…si , ¡si estoy bien!- dije apresuradamente, senti mi cara enrojecer, era obio, tener a alguien asi de guapo era de esperarze, o quizaz fue mi vergüenza.

-ten…ten mas cuidado- lo note tambien un poco nervioso, y asi como llego se fue, nisiquiera tube tiempo de agradecerle lo que habia echo, gracias a mi gran torpeza.

Ahun seguia mirandolo, alejandose, quizaz con mas suerte lo llege a ver de nuevo, en fin, ahora tenia que hacer algo muy importante, encontrar donde tenia que quedarme. Sali del instituto poniendo mas atencion a lo que hacia, me diriji a un parque crusando la avenida, y me sente en la banca mas cercana, todavia no conocia el lugar y podria perderme, saque de mi bolso un periodico, indicando los lugares donde podria alojarme durante todo este tiempo, tenia que encontrar uno que estubiera muy cerca de la universidad, para si no perder mucho tiempo pero no encontraba nada en los anuncios, suspire resignada, "¿ahora que are?" me preguntaba mentalmente, baje mi mirada tratando de prensar alguna idea de la situacion, paso lago de tiempo cuando escuche a alguien asercarse

-ya te dije Liet como que el rojo no es mi color- dijo un chico rubio oji verde que estaba tomando el brazo de otro, con cabellos largos castaños y ojos azules, que lo miraban algo confundido, pero le sonreia.

-hay Felkis, nose a que te refieres- le dijo

-¿eeehh?- se detubieron en frente de mi, mire al rubio porque me miraba asombrado, estaba nerviosa, ¿que era lo que queria de mi?- como que yo te conosco, ¡Oh si! Que no eres la chica del centro comercial?- agrego

- am…quizaz me confundes, yo no te conosco- me levante para irme de ahí pero siguio la comnversacion

-Si, como que tu eras la chica que no encontrabas que comprar- dijo, dandome la respuesta a su pregunta

*flashback*

Miraba la ropa de el gran local, abia visto una camisa que me abia encantado, pero no la encontraba, busque entre la ropa que estaba colgada pero ahun no la encontraba, alcanze a escuchar cuchiceos y risas por lo bajo, encontrandome con unas chicas no muy lejos de mi que me observaban y se burlaban, ellas lucian totalmente arregladas, con vestios que dejaban muy poco a la imaginacion, maquillaje y largos tacones, me criticaban, pues como siempre solia hacer no me preocupaba mucho por arreglarme, con mis pantalones de mesclilla, tenis converse y una camiza roja, mi cabello como siempre desarreglado, solo recogido por una liga, dejando que unos pequeños risos reveldes se dejaran ver, hacia algo de calor en la cuidad, estaba a punto de encararlas pero alguen mas se adelanto a ellas, deteniendome por un segundo.

-como que tu no tienes nada de sentido de la moda, esas zapatillas no combinan con tus accesorios y el maquillaje de ella es horrible, deja la sombra y delineate bien pues como que esta algo chueca y a ti ¿que te pazo? Compraste tu ropa de oferta, como que esta fea, no .. para nada tienes buen gusto- las chichas se miraron entre si, y su miraba delataba que le daban la razon al rubio, no sabian que contestar pues etre si mismas se criticaban a sus espaldas. Con el triunfo bufo el chico y se dirijio a mi, me miraba con esos ojos verdes inspeccionandome de pies a cabeza, "ha no…a mi no me va a decir nada, me defendere" pensaba pues tenia muchas cosas que decirle si me decia algo, para empezar que su boche de pony estaba fuera de lugar pero, en lugar de decirme o reclamarme algo por mi aspecto, movio su brazo a un lado donde estaba la ropa colgada y saco la camisa que estaba buscando, me sorprendi mucho que se me olvido lo que le iva a decir, y se fue sin decirme nada.

*fin del flash back*

-aah, si soy yo- le dije un tanto sorprendida por lo que recorde.

-hola! Me llamo Felkins y como que adoro los ponys y la moda!- dio un gritillo de emocion- y el es Toris mi mejor amigo!- y me abalanzo hacia el, casi chocando cara a cara con el mencionado, pero contuve su fuerza antes de que eso sucediera.

-un gusto, ¿como te llamas?- algo avergonzado me pregunto.

-yo soy Andy, mucho gusto- le dije en verdad que eran algo curiosos los dos, y se veia tan adorable Toris, awww juro que me enamoraba de el xD en fin…

- ¿que haces por aquí niña? Como que necesitas compañía…¿Qué es lo que buscas en el periodico?- lo tomo sin darme tiempo de arrebatarselo comenzo a hablar.- estas buscando donde alojarte eeh?…sabes, nosotros somos extranjeros y estamos aquí para…- sabia que eran extranjeros a leguas se les notaba- que? Haaa si…- lo detubo Toris, como evitando qure dijera algo-quizas te acepten en el edificio de ahí- señalo un edificio no muy lejos de mi facultad, era blanco, algo pequeño pero su arquitectura era reciente- ahí se ospedan muchos de otros paises

-ehh? No…no creo que sea buena ideeaa Felkisn,- decia muy nervioso el ojiazul, empezaron a hablar en otra lengua, quizaz propia de ellos, el de cabello café suspiro resignado y se dirijio a mi, -deverias preguntar, te asignan una habitacion compartida, nosotros vivimos ahí,por un tiempo ya que cuando terminemos amm… nuestros asuntos…volveremos a nuestros paises correspondientes, ¿tu eres de otro pais?- me pregunto Toris

-soy de aquí, solo que la universidad me queda muy lejos y necesito vivir cerca de esta, sino duraria mucho en trasladarme.- le dije- pero ya que lo mencionas ire a preguntar, esa lindo el edificio.

-hay si! Deverias de ir, ahora Toris bamonos, necesito comprar unas cosas ya sabes, cosas lindas- dijo jalando al Lituano para que lo acompañara.-

-bien…espera Felikins-enseguida se volteo a mi.-bueno Andy, tienes que preguntar y procura no… meterte en problemas si te aceptan, te veremos luego, gusto en conocerte- y asi de rapido partieron por la insistencia del rubio.

Quedarme en un lugar asi seria muy bueno, no perdia nada con preguntar, asi que tome el papel de noticias y lo tire a la basura, me dirijiria despues de recoger mi maleta en la central de viajes, era tarde y tome un taxi no sin antes anotar la direccion del blanco edificio.

…

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ! Bueno primero que nada Perdón (hace una reverencia) por las faltas de ortografía, quedo el asco el anterior capitulo, pero es que ya lo tenia y olvide,,, OLVIDE corregirlo, por la emoción o nerviosismo de subir esto por primera vez xD lo siento… aquí el siguiente capitulo, ahora por este trauma que pase (me arrepiento mucho xD) lo primero que are es checarlo antes de subirlo y no se me olvidara xD hahaha en fin, aquí esta y :/ soy algo primitiva en esto del FF DX

* * *

-aquí esta bien.- le dije al taxista, paro y tomo mi maleta la bajo con cuidado y se fue. Me encontraba ya en frente del edificio, era grande al verlo de cerca, con una bolsa en el hombro y en la mano la maleta me decidí a entrar, en verdad estaba cansada por tantas vueltas que había dado en el día. El lugar tenia un olor fresco, había un escritorio parecido a una recepción, a un lado mío unas sillas rojas, en otro extremo unos pequeños casilleros que recibían la correspondencia de los departamentos, las escaleras, un par de plantas grandes y brillantes, el ascensor que estaba descompuesto, "genial, tengo que subir cargando todo esto" pensé, cuando escuche unas … risas?, eran algo fuertes, creía que era mi imaginación pero al momento de voltear mire la puerta de cristal y atrás de esta se encontraban dos chicos…riendo de…mi?, si porque me miraron y callaron de golpe, ¿Qué era lo que les causaba gracia?, abrieron la puerta y aguantaron una risa mas… lo notaba a simple vista, mordían sus labios para no reír, era un chico castaño de ojos verdes y algo alborotado, y su acompañante era un chico blanco, rasgos de albino que me miraba engreídamente, los seguí con la mirada.

-ejem….ejem- expreso el ojiverde.- dígame señorita como se llama, ¿que país es?- me miro un poco mas serio, me pare y me dirigí a el, estaba en frente del escritorio tomando unos papeles y a un lado de el se encontraba su amigo, que todavía me miraba con su sonrisa.

-soy de aquí…- no sabia que contestar, creí que no se había expresado bien.-vengo a preguntar si puedo alojarme aquí, pase el examen de la universidad, y me dijeron que acudiera aquí.- dije mirándolo aun enojada.

-Oh … OHHH! Lo…lo siento..pero…bueno…ya veo… pero usted es algún país?-pregunto, dándome alguna causa de confusión, quizás no había entendido bien.- eeemm no creo que no…disculpe, me equivoqué jejejje- rio avergonzado y nervioso.- lo que pasa es que usted no se puede quedar aquí, este lugar ya esta apartado.-

-… ¿Qué?- dije shokeada, "ahora …EN DONDE ME QUEDARE?".- no …no hay otro modo de quedarme aquí, vengo de muy lejos y yo… hay!- me abatí , que aria en esos momentos?

-en…enserio?, oye tranquilízate- me dijo, su tono de vos se escuchaba preocupado, se acerco un poco a mi y me miro quizás estaba al borde de las lagrimas- yo..yo creo que tenemos que ayudarla Gilbo.- le dijo a su acompañante

-eeeehh? Porque Toño? …a mi no me metas, yo tengo mi apartamento propio así que…- miro a su amigo, estaba con una carita totalmente adorable, suplicante.-

-no…no te molestes… Toño- ya habían mencionado su nombre.- creo que tendré que quedarme …pues…no se…- volví a abatirme

-debajo de un puente o aquí afuera… - dijo sonriente y sentí como colapsaba- hey!- Me detuvo para que no callera, era bastante tiempo y yo tenia cosa que hacer, los tramites, la inscripción, lavarme las manos…yay! Que hare?.-

-veamos…me caíste bien, puedes quedarte aquí, pero…-pensó un momento- crees que Eli la reciba?- le pregunto al albino.

-Esa marimacha? Hahaha es como pedirle agua al desierto- dijo riéndose

- a ti no te recibirá Gilberth, pero yo creo que si, o puedes quedarte conmigo- dio sonriendo, en definitiva no me quedaría con el, es hombre…preferiría una mujer, no negaba que estuviera guapo, pero ni siquiera lo conocía.

-pero…no quizás no quiera y…-

-preguntémosle!- y salió dejando los papeles, tomo mi maleta y Grilberth mi bolsa.-Vamos!

Estaban muy pesadas, porque las cargaban como si nada?, pero sin demorar mas tiempo camine detrás de ellos dejando que me guiaran, 1, 2,3 pisos, en escaleras, llegamos a un apartamento y toco la puerta Antonio, rezaba para que me alojaran, cuando escuche una voz detrás de la puerta

-pasen!...menos Gilberth- dijo

-QUEEE? Como puedes negar la entrada a una persona tan Awersome como yo! MA-RI-MA-CHAAA.- y… de repente se abrió la puerta de un golpe Antonio me tomo de los hombros dirigiéndome hacia atrás y cuando menos lo esperaba salió de la puerta un sartén directo a la cara de Gilberth, no se espero la mirada de dolor que hicimos Toño y yo, auch!

-HAHAHAHA! La marimacha que siempre te vence!- grito la misma vos, dejando ver a la chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojiverde, riéndose del albino.

-eso es lo que tu crees mi Awersome persona no se deja…- no termino la frase o mas bien no escuche que la terminara pues la chica nos pazo a Toño y a mi a su departamento.

-Hola… jamás te e visto en las juntas del…-

-EEEEeehh! Eli, me acompañarías un momento- la tomo por el brazo el castaño, interrumpiéndola, me sentí incomoda ante esa acción, creo que no era buena ida quedarse sin conocer a nadie, pero no podía regresar a mi casa, en 3 días empezaría clase, no tenia dinero suficiente como para regresar a mi casa y el transporte hacia barias horas de traslado, los observe sin querer, ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar al chico, me miro y regresaron a mi.

-bueno, yo soy Elizabetha, ammm… y creo que tu eres, bueno como te llamas?-

-Andy, lo siento si no puedes alojarme, pero en verdad necesito donde quedarme, tan solo por esta noche, mañana te pago algo de la renta, pero permíteme quedarme, yo…yo…me puedo quedar en el sofá… no robo… no como mucho… puedo comer afuera…soy de confianza, .. yo…- me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, no sabia que decirle, porque creía que pensaba lo peor de mi

-no, no claro que te puede quedar conmigo, con gusto siéntete cómoda, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras…solo que bueno, nosotros no duraremos mucho aquí, máximo 3 meses,

-en…enserio?, de verdad muchas gracias, yo te pagare algo de renta, mientras consigo otro lugar en donde alojarme, pero por mientras gracias.- fue un gran alivio para mi escuchar eso.

-bueno, bienvenida- de regalo una gran sonrisa.

-hahaha bueno Hun… Eli… jejeje me voy, buenas noches guapas.- dijo el chico.

-Adiós pequeño.-

-hasta luego Antonio, gracias por todo.-

- no es nada, nos vemos Andy- canturreo. Ahora seria diferente, mire a Eli esperando su reacción, me sentía algo incomoda, pues no la conocía, quizás esto si le molestaría.

* * *

que dilema... haha viene la emocion ;D nos bemos!


End file.
